Chingling
|} Chingling (Japanese: リーシャン ' ''Lisyan) is a baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship during the night. Biology Chingling is a yellow, spherical Pokémon similar to a bell. It has stubby arms and legs, as well as beady, black eyes. On either side of its mouth is a large, black spot. Inside its mouth is a red orb, which creates a ringing sound as the Pokémon moves. Additionally, the orb can be vibrated to create high frequency, long lasting cries to deafen its opponents. The sounds produced can be too high for people to hear. Atop its body is ring-like growth with a striped rope through the middle. The rope is red-and-white with short tassels on the ends. In the anime Major appearances Three Chingling appeared in The Bells Are Singing! under Francesca's ownership. A Chingling appeared in Battling a Cute Drama! under the ownership of Marilyn. Minor appearances Chingling first appeared in the tenth movie, The Rise of Darkrai. A Chingling belonging to a appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Chingling made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. Pokédex entries by vibrating an orb in the back of its throat, and it moves by hopping.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, a Chingling belonging to the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic appeared in Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I. It has an unusually threatening face, and powerful sound abilities to match. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Chingling makes a cameo appearance being captured by Hareta at the start of the special chapter The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Lake Valor, Mt. Coronet, Lake Acuity}} , Mt. Coronet, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave}} Slowpoke Well, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Whirl Islands, Mt. Silver, Ice Path, Cliff Cave, Diglett's Cave, Mt. Moon, Cerulean Cave, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, , Tohjo Falls |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} and }} |} |} holding a }} |} |} , Reflection Cave}} holding a }} |} |} In side games |area=Crysta Cave}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos! (Capsule Cage), Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 26}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution (night) |breed= holding |no2=358 |name2=Chimecho |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Chingling is the lightest baby Pokémon. * Chingling is tied with as the shortest Psychic-type Pokémon. Origin Chingling is based on a 鈴 '' bell, used at shrines. Name origin Chingling may derive from chime and jingling, possibly incorporating youngling, denoting its status as a baby Pokémon. Lisyan may be a combination of 鈴 rin (bell), りんりん rinrin (onomatopoeia for bell chiming), and しゃんしゃん shanshan (onomatopoeia for bell ringing). It may also be a play on listen. In other languages , , , and possibly listen |fr=Korillon |frmeaning=From |es=Chingling|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Klingplim|demeaning=From and |it=Chingling|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=랑딸랑 Rangttallang|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=鈴噹響 / 铃铛响 Língdāngxiǎng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship during the night Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night de:Klingplim fr:Korillon it:Chingling ja:リーシャン pl:Chingling zh:铃铛响